The claimed invention relates to financial instrument trading in general, and specifically to the process of providing real-time probability metrics for one or more financial instruments.
Agents who deal in financial products such as loans, debt, stock, and bonds, rely heavily on market predictions and the ability to identify patterns and trends which might indicate a favorable transaction opportunity. However, with many day traders utilizing the same approaches, the advantage is lost. Additionally, the activity of many high-frequency or other machine-driven trading systems can anticipate and influence the activities of the human agents to take advantage of the approach they use.